Deseo Concedido
by GJMMPotterWeasley
Summary: FIC RE-EDITADO Y ACTUALIZADO Ke pasaria si chicos del "mundo real" entraran al mundo de Kaitou Saint Tail? Ke diferencias podrian hacer, serian para bien o para mal; situaciones inesperadas para Mimi y Daniel, esto tendra un final feliz?
1. Una historia, un mundo

_**DESEO CONCEDIDO**_

**Capítulo 1.- Una historia, un mundo**

Era una tarde bastante calurosa a decir verdad, el alboroto de la gente y autos circulando por las calles bajo la imperiosa presencia del astro rey, aunado a lo que eran los preparativos para celebrar el fin del año actual, y el inicio de un nuevo año, hacían de estos días los más activos de los que podía recordar. Aún se encontraba ahí sentado, en una de las tantas bancas del parque principal; mientras en sus ojos castaños oscuros se alcanzaba a reflejar el azul del cielo despejado de aquel día. Llevaba más de una hora así, sin parecer siquiera respirar, y es que no podía evitarlo al recordar lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar, cuando llego.

Recordaba perfectamente como se vio por última vez frente al espejo, viendo reflejado en él a un chico moreno de unos 18 años; ciertamente alto y vestido de forma casual, con los colores claros que siempre le habían gustado, aunque no dejaba de tener un porte elegante. Su cabellera negra azabache desordenada y un poco larga, pero sin exagerar; todo ello sumado a los anteojos de armazón especial que utilizaba. Y esa fue la última imagen consciente que tuvo hasta que se vio minutos después en el parque, justo donde esta ahora, con una chica hermosa frente a él.

Aquella charla fue corta, a decir verdad ya no la recordaba bien… puesto que las memorias del chico iban más hacia atrás; a inicios del mismo año cuando la conoció, en realidad creyó que ella era su complemento, cuando irremediablemente recordó aquella respuesta que si bien, no era la primera vez que la recibía (y seguramente tampoco la última añadía tristemente) le causaba un efecto aún mayor de pesar y lamentación que antes.

Esa era la historia de su vida, de dos años para acá su vida había cambiado significativamente, y es que ahora para donde quiera que fuese, todo iba de mal en peor. Desde los problemas familiares, que incluían economía y salud en general, hasta su poca vida social y el hecho de que ya ni en la escuela le iba muy bien ya que estaba más afuera que adentro del colegio.

Y es que todo fue tan de golpe que a pesar de pasar 2 años, todo parecía empeorar. La enfermedad de su padre; el hecho de que en la escuela paso de ser el mejor alumno, a empezar a tener problemas académicos y que por más que intentaba socializar, en vez de eso los amigos que tenía eran cada vez menos; tanto que podía contarlos con ambas manos y le sobraban dedos.

Bajo la mirada apesadumbrado cuando se topo con unos ojos castaños, lo cual lo tomo tan desprevenido que no pudo evitar el terminar tendido en el suelo ante la risilla de cierta persona.

-No quería asustarte Gen, lo siento- le decía la muchacha de tez morena, no mucho menor que él; dueña de una figura de envidia a su edad, y gracias a la cual tenía a muchos chicos del colegio tras de ella. Todo esto aunado a la hermosa cabellera larga color azabache, que le caía como una majestuosa cascada hasta media espalda y las facciones aún de niña que conservaba pese a tener 17 años.

-Quien no te conozca que te compre nena- acentuó en tono burlón la última palabra mientras se levantaba ante la cara de enojo de la muchacha.

-Ya hermano, sabes que no me gusta ese mote- espetó mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Pero es lo que pareces Lara- añadió él al tiempo que la abraza afectuosamente, no por nada se llevaba tan bien con ella –Y no se por que te enojas – le susurró al oído – también Jaz te dice nena y a ella no le reprochas.

-Es por que ella no es hombre- respondió esta rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, forcejeando inútilmente con Gen tratando de librarse de aquel abrazo.

-No se hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan cohibida con los demás, incluso conmigo que soy tu hermano.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que seas hombre Gen y será mejor que la sueltes- escucharon ambos chicos detrás de ellos. Cuando el susodicho volteó; sin soltar a su hermana de aquel agarre, ambos vislumbraron a una chica de tez blanca a diferencia de ellos. Y al parecer de la misma edad que Lara. De pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos chocolate llenos de una mirada suspicaz.

-No me arruines la diversión Jaz – comentaba Gen mientras veía divertido como esta intentaba ayudar a Lara al ver la clara negativa del chico a ceder ante sus hermanas. Nadie relacionaría a aquel chico alegre con el serio y ensimismado de hace unos minutos.

Pero su rostro cambió al notar un block de notas en la mano de Jaz, al instante soltó a Lara del agarre para arrebatarle dicho artículo a su hermana; a la que miraba con cara molesta al tiempo que ella reía nerviosa como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Corre o somos chicas muertas!- grito Jaz al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Lara y ambas corrían como si se les fuera la vida en ello, siendo perseguidas de cerca por Gen.

-¿Por que huyó contigo si tu eres la del problema?

-Por que eres mi hermana y me debes la ayuda de hace un momento.

-Vengan acá par de… - escuchaban al molesto chico que aún las perseguía.

Así siguieron en aquella persecución hasta llegar a una casa algo grande comparada a las que estaban sobre la misma calle, a pesar de constar solo de planta baja y 2 pisos. Justo después de que Gen entró aún enojado, los 3 chicos notaron que empezó a soltarse una lluvia muy pesada.

-Que drástico… cambio… de clima – comentó Lara mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento al ver que incluso granizo comenzaba a caer sin piedad. Pero al parecer no fue escuchada por sus hermanos, los cuales estaban enfrascados en una pelea de las que ya acostumbraban tener alguna de ellas con el moreno.

Gen tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Jaz, agitándola levemente mientras le reclamaba el que tomara su block de notas; y aunque el agarre no era fuerte para no lastimar a su hermana obviamente, era lo bastante apretado como para que ella no pudiera soltarse por más que lo intentara.

Después del altercado y de que los 3 se ocuparan de hacer y degustar los alimentos de la respectiva cena, se encontraban en una habitación del primer piso, de color azul y algo pequeña. Solo se veía una cama bastante grande, cómoda e impecable; además de una mesa justo debajo de algunas repisas con libros, sobre la cuál estaba una computadora negra, en la que Gen escribía sin prestar atención a la pelea de almohadas que tenían sus hermanas en la cama hasta que…

¡Plan!

Las dos chicas se habían quedado petrificadas al ver como, la almohada que sujetaba Lara aún se encontraba pegada a la cabeza de Gen y esta a su vez sobre el teclado. Él rápidamente se levanto de su lugar, muy serio a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar; se ocupo de guardar el documento en el que trabajaba, apago la computadora y tomando su silla se dirigió hacia la ventana. Coloco la silla y a si mismo frente a la misma para observar el ambiente exterior, tan triste y apagado con aquella lluvia como lo estaba él.

Jaz y Lara lo observaron unos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque totalmente atentas a cualquier movimiento del chico; era raro que no les riñera por lo de la almohada, aunque ya estaban en posiciones de huida por si las dudas.

-¿Ustedes son felices?– de repente le oyeron decir de manera melancólica. Ambas chicas se miraron por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia la espalda del joven. Por como se había escuchado esa pregunta, deducían que estaba llorando aunque no lo vieran; últimamente los ánimos de Gen eran grandes altibajos, muchas veces triste, callado y serio; y solo cuando estaba con ellas sonreía.

-No estamos bien con lo que esta pasando, pero tratamos de serlo – contesto Lara cuidando cada una de las palabras que usaba, estaban conscientes de que su familia estaba pasando por la peor época desde que recordaran.

-¿Saben que hacía en la computadora? – volvió a preguntar el chico después de otros minutos más de silencio.

-Escribir una más de las historias que se te ocurren, o fan fics como los llamas – contestó Jaz segura de sí misma, después de todo, desde hacía mas de un año que el chico solo usaba la computadora para eso cuando le veían escribiendo; cuando no entonces estaba leyendo la historia de algún otro escritor como él.

-¿Y saben por que me dio de repente por escribir y leer fan fics? – pregunto nuevamente el chico, aunque en esta ocasión lo que procedió a su pregunta fue un silencio que sabía, solo él podría romper. Eso era lo que sus hermanas no sabían a ciencia cierta, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una respuesta y cual fue.

-Pues no muy bien, pero creemos que es por que te gusta hacerlo – dijo tímidamente Lara.

-No me gusta escribir, soy más de leer… - Gen no sabía si seguir con aquella plática. Repentinamente y ante el asombre de las chicas, se levantó de su silla para dirigirse de vuelta a la computadora; abrió el pequeño cajón que había justo debajo de esta y sacó una gruesa carpeta de color azul oscuro. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas y a continuación fue a sentarse de vuelta a la silla – Fan Fics de Genaro Auger – recito en tono solemne.

-¿Qué nos dice eso?- preguntó Jaz

-¿Y que significa?-le secundo Lara.

-Esto es algo que no lo sabe nadie – respondió Gen con una seriedad que sus hermanas sabían solo usaba cuando se trataba de algo importante y/o confidencial. Aunque con lo que decía les surgió una duda que inmediatamente fue resuelta por el chico – Ni siquiera Mary lo sabe – ambas se sorprendieron ante la expectativa de conocer algo del único hijo varón de los Auger, que la hermana mayor no conocía de él. – Empecé a leer fics desde hace más de 1 año, casi 2 creo. Primero fics de Harry Potter y Smallville; historias que realmente eran tan buenas, que no podía dejar de leerlas hasta que no viera la palabra Fin. Después fueron fics de varios animes que conozco y me gustan mucho, como Kaitou Saint Tail, Card Captor Sakura y muchos más; solo para eso uso el Internet…

-Y solo por eso discutes con mamá por los cargos de la compañía telefónica – le interrumpió Jaz algo disgustada por lo que claramente, más que una duda era una afirmación de su parte.

-La verdad eso no me importa… – le espetó Gen indiferente al comentario- …además de que soy yo quien se paga este… "gusto". Y volviendo al tema; a lo que quiero llegar es que cuando leo un fic, aún más que cuando lo escribo; es como si yo estuviera en cada escena, viviendo cada sensación de los personajes, escuchando todo lo que dicen y piensan… para mi cada historia es un mundo- proseguía él con cierto deje de ilusión, aunque bajaba la mirada hacia la carpeta que aún mantenía sobre sus piernas.

Ambas chicas pensaban en lo que el chico les acababa de decir, en eso y en el objeto de esos fics.

-Y por eso… - intuía Jaz mientras ambas chicas se acercaban.

-¿Qué es eso? – le interrumpió Lara mientras miraba y señalaba el cielo.

Cuando Jaz y Gen observaron el punto señalado vieron como 3 luces, que ciertamente no eran estrellas; se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos tal que en cuestión de segundos estaban a pocos metros.

-¡Dios santo! – exclamó Lara al ver que aquellas intensas luces blancas atravesaban las ventanas, y durante un breve instante notaron que la fuente de esas extrañas luces, eran lo que parecían ser plumas plateadas o blancas con trazos finos en color rosado.

Solo tuvieron tiempo de tomarse las manos de manera instintiva, antes de que cada una de esas supuestas plumas entrara en cada uno de ellos. En el acto la habitación se llenó de un intenso brillo, mientras solo el sonido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo se hizo presente… más este fue agotado por la lluvia que aún persistía.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era aquella extraña luz. Después de eso no sabía que había pasado o que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Solo sentía como caía o flotaba, y por alguna razón no abría los ojos, aunque estaba seguro que de abrirlos sería exactamente lo mismo.

_Tu mayor deseo… Tu mayor deseo… El deseo más profundo de tu corazón_

Era lo que comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza mientras seguía cayendo…

-Hey, despierta- Escuchó una voz vagamente familiar que lo llamaba. Estaba muy aturdido y sin saber donde estaba, de repente notó que el sonido de la lluvia ya no estaba y que la temperatura del ambiente era más cálida; y se movió incomodo –Vaya parece que vuelve en sí…

Cuando Gen abrió los ojos simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**_DESEO CONCEDIDO_**

**Capítulo 2.- Un nuevo mundo**

Estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente, aunque aquella no parecía ser su cama… ciertamente era un lugar agradable, así que poco le importo con tal de seguir durmiendo. Aunque la sensación de que alguien lo movía constantemente le molestaba, que ganas de hacerlo despertar. _Hey, despierta._ Entonces recordó aquella voz y rápidamente se incorporó asustando a quien trataba de despertarlo.

Lo que vio fue una habitación poco decorada, de paredes blancas y el piso de… ¿madera? Parecía ser un cuarto al estilo japonés y de repente recordó todo.

-Luces… las plumas… hermanas… deseo... la voz - susurraba para sí.

-¿De que hablas? – Gen abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar esa misma voz tan familiar y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, viendo arrodillado a un chico de cabellos y ojos negros azulados, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, atravesada por dos tirantes negros unidos al pantalón. –Hey, ¿estas bien? – pregunto el chico, empezando a creer que el moreno que tenía enfrente estaba seriamente mal de la cabeza.

-¡Daniel Astro Júnior!- exclamo sorprendido Gen al tiempo que reconocía al chico y se arrinconaba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de descubrir ¿Qué rayos sucedía ahí?

-¿Me conoces? – pregunto el chico sumamente confundido.

-Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto ¿verdad? – inquiría Gen con una mezcla de miedo, alegría y escepticismo.

-A ver, comencemos en orden… primero cálmate ¿quieres? – le decía Daniel recurriendo a la poca paciencia que aún tenía – Creo que deberías saber… - prosiguió al ver que el moreno se acercaba a él ya un poco mas tranquilo -… que te encontré ayer inconciente, en medio del parque que hay a unas calles de aquí...

-¿Venías de fallar en intentar capturar a Saint Tail? – Gen decidió probar su suerte.

-¿Queeeé? ¿Conoces a St. Tail? – Prácticamente gritó demasiado sorprendido Daniel, ante la risa bien disimulada de Gen – ¿Eres de Seika? – preguntó ya mas calmado.

-No, no soy de esta ciudad. Pero antes de que empieces el interrogatorio deja presentarme… -continuó frustrando el intento de Astro Jr. por preguntar algo más -… Me llamo Genaro Auger y tengo 19 años…

-¡Eso no es posible! – Le espetó Daniel – Si pareces de mi edad, no puedes tener 19 años. – Ante esta afirmación de Daniel, Gen miro hacia un espejo bastante grande y notó que ahora su apariencia era más joven, la de un preadolescente que ciertamente era de la misma edad que Astro Jr, 15 años y no 19.

-Supongo que tienes razón… - decía él sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de aquel chico, era como si hubiera "descrecido" algunos años. Volvió su atención hacia su extrañado acompañante – Y dices que me encontraste en un parque…

-Inconciente, si. Y debo añadir que me lleve una buena caída cortesía tuya- Daniel llevó su mano a su nariz, recordando lo sucedido. Gen no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda frente a él tenía al mismo Daniel Astro, despistado y serio que conocía del anime y las historias. Pero recordó otra de sus tantas dudas.

-¿Y estaba solo? ¿No había dos chicas conmigo?

-No, solo eras tú tendido a mitad del camino. ¿Pero que hacías ahí?- ahora era su turno de preguntar.

-Realmente no lo se… - Aún seguía bastante confundido con lo que pasó antes de terminar en lo que, para Gen se trataba de un anime y hablando de anime…

-Las plumas… - dijo en un susurro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Algo de eso dijiste al despertar ¿a cuales plumas te refieres? – siguió inquiriendo el chico.

Entonces Gen se dio cuenta de que no era conveniente seguir hablando de ese tema, pese a todas las preguntas que tenía, sobretodo por que había que ponerle un freno a la curiosidad de Daniel.

-Vaya detective, eres muy curioso- añadió al fin en un tono alegre –Y si te conozco Daniel, se que tu papá es el detective Astro y que tu sueñas con atrapar a St Tail algún día – entonces Gen se preguntó en que altura de la historia se hallaba – y dime ¿que se robo ayer?

-Un árbol de Navidad, al parecer la persona que lo tenía se lo había prometido a los niños de un orfanato y…

-Como en mi historia… - se sorprendió al recordar que en el primer fic que él escribió de Saint Tail ella robaba un árbol de Navidad. De repente su estomago comenzó a gruñir en señal de necesitar alimento, lo cual noto Daniel e hizo que Gen se sonrojara.

-No te preocupes, iré por algo de comer- entonces el chico se incorporó y salio de la habitación.

Entonces el moreno volvió sus pensamientos a aquellas plumas. Aunque no terminaba de creérselo no había duda, se traban de las plumas de la princesa Sakura, la del anime de Tsubasa Chronicles, pero ¿como era posible que aquellas plumas aparecieran en el mundo real? Hasta donde él recordaba los animes no eran reales, y menos aquellos donde la magia era factor, como aquellas plumas. Y en ese momento recordó lo que dijeron en un programa de TV que vio hace tiempo.

En aquel programa se explicaba, que algunos autores de historietas, novelas y demás; solían sacar sus ideas a partir de repentinos sueños que tenían y que como es bien sabido, los sueños viajan a tal velocidad que se cree pueden _atravesar dimensiones_ y que en base a esto podrían existir otras dimensiones o realidades en las cuales, los superhéroes o historias fantasiosas que se leen son reales y sus creadores son los únicos que sueñan con ellos para luego transmitir eso en forma de historieta, novela…

-O anime…- volvió a susurrar él. Eso podía explicar las plumas, pero no explicaba como es que el estaba ahora dentro de uno de esos mundos, que el conoce como el anime de Kaitou Saint Tail y mas sin embargo; el robo de un árbol nunca salio ni en el anime ni en el manga, eso solo lo había visto en un fic suyo…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, él no hablaba japonés, ¿entonces como es que pudo mantener una conversación con Daniel? Hasta ahora reparaba en aquel detalle, que ya estaba más calmado. Tal vez se deba a la magia desconocida de la pluma, que ahora recordaba de alguna manera se introdujo en él, así como otra pluma en Jaz y la última en Lara. Y termino en este… mundo alterno.

¿Y donde estarán sus hermanas? Recordaba que ellas también tenían una pluma pero Daniel menciono que lo encontró solo. En el acto se levanto y salio de la habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la planta baja; no traía zapatos y vestía el mismo atuendo que Daniel pero no reparo en ello. Saldría inmediatamente a buscar a sus hermanas temiendo lo peor; ya que si bien podían estar en este mismo mundo (aun le parecía extraño pensar en mundos "reales y alternos" como en donde él estaba ahora) o bien podían estar en cualquier otra parte… o dimensión.

Bajaba las escaleras tan rápido y se encontraba tan débil aún que a medio camino se tropezó y terminó tirado, en una posición por demás extraña, en el suelo al final de las escaleras. Alcanzó a ver como Daniel y su padre se acercaron alarmados hacia donde se encontraba, seguramente preguntándose que había sucedido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te subiría alimento- reprocho Daniel, quien ya llevaba lo que parecía una pequeña bandeja con comida y agua, mientras su padre ayudaba al joven a levantarse y sentarse a la mesa de la pequeña cocina. – Aquí tienes, come antes de que te desmayes de nuevo – Daniel colocaba la bandeja frente al chico y se sentaba en otra silla del otro lado de la mesa, frente a Gen – Ahora dime Auger ¿por que bajabas con tanta rapidez? – preguntó algo… asombrado, mientras le salía una gran gota de la cabeza al ver la manera de comer de Gen; quien ya pedía una segunda ración que el detective Astro le dio amablemente.

-Llámame Genaro, o Gen si lo prefieres Daniel, claro si no te incomoda. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, quería salir a buscar a mis hermanas – dijo tan rápido antes de seguir comiendo, que a los presentes les costo un poco entender lo que dijo y les crecía más la gota en la cabeza.

-Esta bien Genaro y ¿viniste con tus hermanas? – continuo Daniel al tiempo que Gen ya terminaba de comer, y se le veía sumamente satisfecho.

-Eso creo, la verdad es que algo raro paso antes de que terminara inconciente en el parque, no recuerdo bien pero si se que mis hermanas estaban conmigo – dijo Gen adoptando un tono más serio.

-¿Y como se llaman ellas? – Inquirió el detective Astro – Tal vez podamos encontrarlas rápidamente si las boletinamos como desaparecidas.

-Lara y Jaz Auger. – contestó Gen bajando la cabeza para ocultar una pequeña lágrima, ciertamente se sentía mal al saber que si buscar a una persona en un mundo es difícil, más aún si no sabes si en realidad se encuentra en ese mundo.

-Que nombres más raros tienen ustedes – dijo Daniel aliviando un poco la tensión.

-Pues no son raros si consideras que somos del continente americano – respondió él ante la cara atónita de los 2 detectives.

-¿Y que hacen en Japón? ¿Cómo llegaron? – pregunto Daniel curioso y con una cara de emoción inigualable.

-Es una larga historia Daniel – fue todo lo que pudo decir el moreno mientras ahora era a él a quien se le veía una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces creo que mejor me voy de una vez a la estación – volvió a intervenir el papá de Daniel, ya se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba a la calle – En cuanto sepa algo te avisare Genaro.

-Muchas gracias detective Astro – agradeció Gen antes de que se marchara, para después platicar con Daniel sobre la vida de este último, así fue como se entero que estaban en 25 de Diciembre, en vacaciones de Navidad y que hace varios meses ocurrió la escena que el recuerda perfectamente; donde Daniel le confesaba sus sentimientos a la chica que amaba al arder en fiebre y que desde entonces ambos eran novios. Además de que aún perseguía a Saint Tail, y que seguía sin saber su identidad entre muchas cosas más. Hasta que Daniel termino por ofrecerle alojamiento en su casa mientras esperaban a ver que sucedía.

Con esto Gen llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba viviendo el primer fic que él escribió de Saint Tail, precisamente la Navidad del año pasado y recordó que este no terminaba con lo que se diría un final feliz, ya que cuando lo escribió su estado anímico no era el mejor, cosa que se reflejo en aquel escrito. Aunque ahora lo que más le preocupaba eran sus hermanas.

Por lo que decidió salir a buscarlas por su cuenta, pero cuando estaba por decírselo a su anfitrión, tocaron a la puerta con lo que Daniel se dirigió a abrir la misma.

-¡Mimi que sorpresa! - oyó decir a Daniel, Gen se alegraba de conocer en persona a la pelirroja por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, después de todo la situación no estaba para disfrutar mucho.

-Hola Daniel, disculpa ¿pero esta tu papá? – escucho ahora aquella melodiosa voz que tan familiar se le hacía, aunque se escuchaba algo seria. -Es que necesito que ayude a una amiga.

-Ahora no esta, pero pasen y dejen me comunico con él – Daniel se escuchaba ahora mucho más serio. Escuchó como cerraban la puerta y mientras algunos pasos se quedaban en la pequeña sala, Daniel volvió a entrar a la cocina y cogió el teléfono.

-Iré a conocer a tu novia Daniel con permiso – dijo Gen mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la sala dejando a Daniel al teléfono.

Apenas vislumbró la cabellera cobriza de la chica cuando se hizo notar al presentarse galantemente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Mimi Cardona – pero para su sorpresa no fue Mimi, si no alguien más quien le contesto.

-¿¡Gen!?


	3. Descubriendo habilidades

_**DESEO CONCEDIDO**_

**Capítulo 3.- Descubriendo habilidades**

-¡Gen, eres tú! – fue lo que el moreno escuchó antes de encontrarse en el suelo, en medio de un abrazo muy familiar; y solo podía verse ahogado en una cabellera castaña oscura, sin duda él estaba tan alegre como ella.

-Ya Jaz, si me sigues espachurrando así te quedaras sin hermano- le dijo él respondiendo al abrazo para después incorporarse y ayudar a Jaz a hacer lo mismo –Me alegro que estés bien. Y bien, ¿Dónde esta Lara? – agregó al chico pero se ensombreció al ver el semblante triste de Jaz ante la pregunta.

-No lo se Gen, pensé que estaría contigo… - Jaz solo sintió como Gen volvía a abrazarla, tratando de reconfortarla un poco. No por nada las 2 hermanas Auger son tan unidas y Gen lo sabía - ¿Y tú sabes qué sucede? Lo último que recuerdo son las plumas que vimos los 3 y…

-Luego hablamos – le interrumpió él hablándole quedamente al oído, tenían que platicar si… pero no era conveniente hacerlo teniendo a Mimi enfrente.

-Entonces tu eres el hermano de Jaz – hablo por fin la pelirroja algo temerosa y enternecida ante la escena que había presenciado.

Gen soltó a Jaz y se acercó a Mimi, sus ojos azules como un par de zafiros, su tez blanca y una apariencia algo infantil, al igual que su voz. Vestía ropa deportiva de color blanco, dándole un aire casual y agradable a la vista.

-Y tú Mimi Cardona… - dijo cortésmente mientras tomaba una de sus manos y le besaba el dorso ante la cara de asombro y sorpresa de ambas chicas. Luego acerco su boca al oído de la chica, para asegurarse de que solo ella lo escucharía- O debería decir… Saint Tail.

Cuando Mimi escucho aquello con tanta determinación se asombro demasiado, al ver que alguien de quien no sabía casi nada supiera absolutamente todo de ella… y su secreto. Y Gen se alegró al notar esto, no es que quisiera desconcertar a la chica, pero era la única forma de estar seguro de las suposiciones que tenía.

-Mi papá dice que vendrá a la hora… - anunciaba Daniel entrando a la sala deteniéndose al reparar en el hecho de que Gen estaba demasiado cerca de Mimi, además de que le estaba tomando una mano. Lo que le hizo retomar su desconfianza inicial hacia aquel extraño chico -… de la comida – terminó en un tono totalmente distinto al que había usado al inicio.

Jaz por su parte estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud de su hermano. Mimi le había dicho que tenía novio, quién suponía se trataba del pelinegro que las recibió y que acaba de observar la misma escena.

Gen sabía que Daniel aún no había reparado en la cara estupefacta de su novia, estaba más ocupado haciendo crecer sus celos, así que aprovecho que Daniel no veía bien el rostro de ninguno para tratar de calmar a Mimi, aunque sea un poco.

-Cálmate o Daniel se preocupara… No diré nada, tranquila- Le susurró antes de separarse de ella y acercarse donde Jaz y hacerle un ademán para que la siguiera. –Si nos disculpas Daniel – se dirigió al chico, quien como esperaba lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos, haciendo que a él le saliera una gota en la cabeza – Subiré a hablar con mi hermana, luego te la presento, creo que ustedes necesitan estar a solas. – Y sin esperar respuesta subió rápidamente las escaleras llevándose a su hermana casi arrastrándola.

Cuando Daniel volvió su atención a la chica, vio a la Mimi de siempre ya que aunque ella estaba totalmente desconcertada con Genaro, trataba de disimularlo ante su novio.

-¿Y bien? – espeto molesto Daniel al ver que Mimi aún miraba hacia las escaleras por donde habían desaparecido los hermanos, haciendo que esta reaccionara y notara a un claramente celoso Daniel.

-Solo me estaba saludando Daniel…- decía recobrando su tono y semblante de siempre

-De una manera demasiado cortés- le interrumpió el chico en lo que casi era un gruñido.

-No tienes que estar celoso – decía ella alegremente al ver como los celos irremediables de su novio salían a flote, mientras se acercaba hacia él y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, acercando su rostro a pocos milímetros del rostro del chico –Si apenas y lo conozco. Pero me gusta que me celes tanto – y sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar le beso tiernamente, haciendo que Daniel olvidara la escena anterior y correspondiera a aquel beso.

Cuando rompieron aquel sutil contacto, en el rostro de Daniel se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa, tomo la mano de la chica y le dio la espalda.

-¡Genaro, saldremos por un rato, tú y tu hermana pueden quedarse hasta que regresemos! – prácticamente gritó hacia arriba de las escaleras.

-Entendido- fue todo lo que respondieron desde arriba, y todo lo que el chico necesito oír para salir corriendo infantilmente de la casa llevándose a Mimi con él, como si de 2 niños traviesos se tratara.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Daniel la conversación era todo menos alegre.

-Por lo visto tu también pareces haber rejuvenecido alguno años Gen – fue lo primero que comento Jaz – Pero ¿por qué ahora parecemos mas jóvenes y donde estamos exactamente?

-¿Como es que llegaste aquí acompañada de Mimi? – fue lo primero que Gen había preguntado al verse solos en el cuarto de su anfitrión, sin responder a las preguntas de la chica. Jaz al ver que Gen trataba de entender que estaba pasando solo se limito a responderle, después de todo él era mucho mejor que ella para sacar conclusiones. Aunque luego sería su turno de preguntar.

-Ayer en la noche, en casa de Mimi oyeron algo raro en el patio, y cuando salieron los señores Cardona me encontraron a mitad del patio trasero, inconciente. Desperté apenas hace unas horas en el cuarto de Mimi y fue idea suya venir a pedirle ayuda al detective Astro, creo que me dijo así se llamaba; cuando me vio preocupada por ti y por Lara.

-¿Y que le has dicho a Mimi? –inquirió Gen algo intranquilo.

-No mucho, ya que hasta ahora sigo sin saber que hacemos aquí, además en cuanto le comente que mis hermanos estaban perdidos me trajo a esta casa de inmediato. Ahora, me puedes decir ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí y qué esta pasando? – Al escuchar esta pregunta Gen supo que era hora de indagar más sobre lo sucedido.

-Anoche Daniel se tropezó conmigo, literalmente, en un parque cercano, también estaba inconciente y me trajo aquí. Tampoco tiene mucho que desperté y cuando estaba apunto de ir a buscarlas llegaste con Mimi. – comenzó a explicar Gen, aunque esa parte era lo más sencillo del asunto. – ¿Recuerdas que sucedió antes de despertar hoy? – eso era lo que más le inquietaba, ya que era la clave de todo este enredo.

-Recuerdo que hablábamos Lara y nosotros 2 en tu cuarto, cuando Lara vio aquellas luces que terminaron entrando a donde estábamos y nos cegaron. Luego sentí algo cálido entrando en mí y cuando desperté estaba en casa de Mimi y…- Jaz parecía dudar de continuar pero sabía que no era momento para guardarse las cosas y menos con Gen- Y tenía esto en mi cuello – dijo al tiempo que sacaba una cadena que rodeaba su cuello y hasta ahora Gen no había notado; de la cual pendía lo que parecía una llave pequeña de color rojo, que terminaba en una figura en forma de Sol rodeada de un circulo dorado, y del cual salían un par de pequeñas alas plateadas. – Y este paquete me lo dio Mimi, dijo que lo sostenía cuando sus padres me encontraron. Completo la chica al sacar un paquete negro no muy grande – Cuando lo abrí encontré esto. Agregó sacando un libro grueso del mismo tono de rojo que la llave. En la portada llevaba la figura dorada de lo que parecían el Sol y la Luna combinados, inscritos en un círculo inscrito este a su vez en una estrella. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando Jaz abrió el libro y vio que dentro de él no había hojas, sino…

-Las Sakura Cards- dijo Genaro quien instintivamente se acerco a su hermana y le arrebato el libro para admirarlo mejor.

-¿Pero como lo hiciste?- preguntó Jaz asombrada.

-Ah, disculpa, no quería arrebatarte el libro así. – Gen miró a Jaz y se extraño de la cara de asombro que tenía

-No eso no, ¡te moviste increíblemente rápido!

-¿Eh? – dijo él sin entender aún.

-Que te moviste tan rápido, que cuando me di cuenta ya estabas frente a mí con le libro en tus manos. Me recordaste a Flash o a Superman.

Ante estas últimas palabras Gen advirtió algo, así que decidió probar aquello. Se concentro en llegar a la cocina lo más rápido posible antes de comenzar a moverse; y antes de que lo notara, ya se encontraba ahí aunque recordaba claramente su trayecto.

-Increíble – fue todo lo que pudo decir. Cuando vio el refrigerador tuvo otra idea, dejo el libro rojo en la mesa y se acerco al aparato; y para su asombro levanto el refrigerador con una mano como si se tratara de algo liviano. Y mayor fue su sorpresa al bajar el aparato, abrirlo y notar que estaba repleto de comida.

-¡¡Genaro!! – escuchó a Jaz gritando desde el piso superior.

-En la cocina Jaz – respondió él, se había sentado en la mesa mirando fijamente sus manos y el libro de Jaz; tratando de asimilar lo que sin dudas para él, estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Cuando vio llegar a su hermana después de unos momentos, le indico en silencio que se sentara frente a él. - ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando justo antes de que Lara nos advirtiera de las luces? – le preguntó a la castaña mirándola a los ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Cuando nos mencionaste que escribías fics de anime… - dijo ella tratando de hacer memoria, era una pregunta extraña y que no esperaba – Yo estaba recordando todo lo que sabía de Card Captor Sakura – prosiguió mientras con una mano tomaba la llave que pendía de su cuello, y con la otra la primera de las cartas que estaban dentro del libro. En dicha carta se encontraba la imagen de un pequeño corazón rojo al centro, del cuál salían un par de alas blancas largas, que iban una hacia arriba y la otra hacia debajo de la carta hasta los extremos; dejando espacio debajo de aquella imagen solo para unas letras negaras que recitaban "Amor"- Eso hasta que Lara menciono lo de las luces – aclaró saliendo de sus pensamientos, al parecer ambos hermanos pensaban lo mismo. –Tu mayor deseo – dijo ella para sí misma en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

-¿También escuchaste eso en tus sueños verdad? – preguntó el chico para el asombro de Jaz, ¿como lo había escuchado?

-Si- fue todo lo que pudo decir mirando fijamente al moreno.

-También yo escuche eso varias veces en lo que creo era un sueño. – Al decir eso ambos se mantuvieron en largo silencio, Jaz mirando aún la carta y la llave y Gen sus manos -Es hora de que te diga lo que creo – Gen rompió aquel incómodo silencio – pero antes dime, ¿sabes que eran aquellas luces?

-Vi algo así como 3 plumas antes de perder la visión por tanta luz.

-Bien… Pues no te equivocas. Esas luces eran plumas… las plumas de la princesa Sakura.

-¿Queeeeé? – grito Jaz levantándose de su lugar estrepitosamente, mirando a Gen con tal desconcierto que parecía imposible que el chico se mantuviera sereno como justo lo hacía.

-Siéntate Jaz- dijo Gen increíblemente tranquilo a lo que la castaña no hizo más que obedecerle – Como te decía… – continuó en un claro tono que no admitiría una nueva interrupción – Esas plumas son los recuerdos de la princesa Sakura, a la que estoy seguro debes conocer muy bien. Y cada pluma se introdujo en cada uno de nosotros, Lara, tú y yo. Esa fue la sensación cálida que sentiste entrar en ti. Tu pluma seguramente fue la que te dio lo que tienes en tus manos.

-En ese momento pensaba en lo que sería tener la magia y las cartas de Sakura, después de que la habías mencionado. – dijo Jaz en un susurro más para sí misma que para Gen.

-Así es- respondió Gen para el nuevo asombro de Jaz – Y yo tengo las habilidades de Superman, como su súper-oído – prosiguió ante la cara de desconcierto de su hermana aclarando su duda. En tu caso, tu magia y las cartas se parecen a las de Sakura, ya deberías saber que son tu magia y tus cartas, son Jaz Cards para ser precisos.

-Y tú siempre dices que quisieras tener los poderes de Superman – comentó ella comprendiendo al fin lo que Gen trataba de decirle.

-Pero eso no es lo único que hicieron las plumas… también…

-¿También…? – insistió Jaz al ver el mutismo en que se había quedado Gen

-También nos introdujeron en el mundo de Kaitou Saint Tail.


	4. Charlas

_**DESEO CONCEDIDO**_

**Capítulo 4.- Charlas**

Los rayos del Sol seguían bañando los frondosos árboles de aquel parque, voces de niños corriendo por todos lados entre risas y juegos. Aquella sensación cálida de paz y armonía era lo que sentían aquellos 2 chicos que se encontraban abrazados. Ella, de cabellera rojiza y ojos azules como zafiros, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el firme y suave pecho de él; sintiendo su respiración tranquila y el latir de su corazón rítmicamente, sumergiéndola en una infinita clama y bienestar, al sentirse protegida por los brazos del chico que la rodeaban de manera afectuosa; como si él temiese que en cualquier momento ella escapara; algo que al menos en ese instante no deseaba, ya que en ese momento ella era Mimi Cardona, la novia de Daniel (una gran sonrisa formaron sus labios al recordar esto) y no la famosa ladrona St. Tail… no; si fuera St. Tail lo menos que haría sería salir huyendo de ahí.

-Hoy es un día muy extraño ¿verdad? – Escuchó a Daniel volviéndola a la realidad – Con la aparición de ese chico Genaro Auger y su hermana…

-Jaz, Jaz Auger

-¿En serio se llama así?

-No, se llama Fernanda Auger, pero prefiere que le llamen Jaz – completó riendo ella al notar que el lado detectivesco del joven salía a flote sin remedio, aunque esta vez curiosamente no era para indagar sobre St. Tail.

-Pues que nombres más raros, y ese apellido no lo había escuchado nunca. Aunque igual es por que no son de Japón.

-Pero hablan muy bien nuestro idioma – comento ella acomodándose mejor en el pecho de él, con lo que Daniel aprovecho para embriagarse con aquel sutil y delicioso aroma que desprendía su roja cabellera. -Y me pregunto donde estará su otra hermana… Lara creo.

-Espero que papá pueda ayudarles a encontrarla, aunque tendrán que decirnos como llegaron aquí. Es raro que siendo tan unidos como parece los hallamos encontrado en lugares tan distintos y que Genaro sepa tanto de mi…

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar a Mimi el impacto que se había llevado al saber que aquel chico conocía su mayor secreto. Algo que la aterraba mucho, y más al saber que el chico, pese a lo que dijo, pueda decirle algo a Daniel.

_No, Daniel no debe enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Saint Tail_, pensaba la chica para sí. _Me seguiré escondiendo… hasta que no pueda más…_

-¿En que piensas Mimi? – volvió el chico a sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ella se incorporó haciendo que Daniel la imitara aunque algo extrañado ante el gesto; cosa que se borró al sentir el dulce contacto de los labios de la chica con los suyos, en uno de los tantos tiernos besos que ahora se acostumbraban.

-En que deberíamos volver a tu casa si desconfías tanto de Genaro – le respondió después del beso. Lo único que quería ella era hablar con aquel chico, tenía que saber como se entero de su secreto y que pretendía hacer.

-Tienes razón, además papá no tarda en regresar – a Daniel le parecía extraño que ella se comportara así, regularmente era él quién decidía terminar con aquellos encuentros ante la molestia de ella. Pero lo disimuló al tomarle de la mano y comenzar a caminar juntos, mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-También nos introdujeron en el mundo de Kaitou Saint Tail.

-¡Eso no es posible! – gritaba Jaz levantándose de manera brusca otra vez.

-¿Y como explicas tu llave y esas cartas? ¿O mis repentinos superpoderes? ¿O aquellas plumas? – Comenzó a indagar Gen tratando de calmarla – Ciertamente se aceptan sugerencias- terminó en tono sarcástico.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – aceptó Jaz resignada. –Pero si es así ¿donde estará Lara? – inquirió buscando con la mirada los ojos negros de su hermano, tratando de encontrar el apoyo y la calma que ella no tenía en esos momentos… y menos al pensar en su hermana desparecida.

-No lo se Jaz – fue todo lo que obtuvo de su parte, aunque había bajado la mirada. Él no quería decirle algo –Pero si estamos junto a Mimi y Daniel, tarde o temprano sabremos de ella… _esperando que este en este mundo_ – agregó en sus pensamientos el chico.

-¿Y de que trata Kaitou Saint Tail? – entonces Gen pensó que era una gran ventaja que solo él supiera de ese anime ya que a Jaz solo le gustaba el de CC Sakura, así podría hacerle pasar su fic, en el que no había dudas se encontraban, como parte del anime verdadero.

-Como supondrás, Daniel Astro Júnior y Mimi Cardona son los protagonistas… -

Así fue como Gen le contó a Jaz a grandes rasgos sobre el anime… Que Saint Tail era una ladrona que solo robaba para ayudar a los demás. Como fue que Daniel la conoció y sus aventuras iniciaron desde ahí, como se fue creando el triangulo amoroso entre ellos y Mimi, hasta aquella escena bajo el arco iris donde Daniel le confiesa a Mimi que la ama… entre otras muchas cosas.

-Ya estamos casi al final del anime, como verás Mimi y Daniel son novios pero el punto importante aquí, si no es que ya lo notaste, es que Mimi es Saint Tail…

-Pero se lo oculta a Daniel por temor a su reacción… - dedujo ella que siempre había sido buena para eso de los problemas amorosos - ¿Y como termina?

-¿Eso no es algo que quisieras descubrir por ti misma? Yo no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa ahora que lo estas viviendo- respondió Gen sonriendo, ya se esperaba aquella pregunta de su parte; después de todo, conociendo a Jaz sabría que pensándolo así no querría saber el final.

Gen no quería decirle que a partir de la escena del arco iris el noviazgo de ellos ya era parte de su propio fic y que este no terminaba muy bien que digamos.

-Así que no debemos interferir en esto demasiado Jaz, no sabemos que efectos podríamos causar.

-Pero es tan romántico… que no podré resistirlo…- decía ella con los ojos iluminados ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba, Gen la dio por caso perdido.

-Esta bien, si algo quieres hacer… habla con Mimi, recomiéndale que es mejor que ella misma le diga a Daniel la verdad. Y obviamente no debemos decirle nada a él.

-Aguafiestas- le recriminó la castaña en un puchero, haciéndola ver aun más como la chica de 13 años que parecía. El moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Por ahora esperaremos aquí al detective Astro para saber si tiene algo de Lara. Como yo puedo quedarme aquí con Daniel no hay problema, pero sería mucho abusar pedirle que nos quedemos los dos aquí…

-Yo puedo quedarme con Mimi, también me ofreció alojarme en su casa, así no incomodaremos mucho ¿no?

-Supongo… - completo Gen pero notó aquel brillo sutil en los ojos de su hermana, cosa que solo podía significar que ya planeaba algo – Te recuerdo lo que no debes hacer Jaz – le recordó por si las dudas.

-Si ya se, ya se- respondió en un tono poco creíble para el chico, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que su hermana no tenía remedio.


	5. Ocultando secretos

_**DESEO CONCEDIDO**_

**Capítulo 5.- Ocultando secretos**

-Te amo Daniel… - dijo Mimi mientras ya se acercaban a la casa del susodicho, aún apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Y yo a ti Mimi.

-Me prometes que pase lo que pase… ¿seguiremos juntos? – aquello tomo desprevenido a Daniel, sin duda Mimi se estaba portando de manera extraña de un tiempo para acá.

-Te lo prometo… y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas – se habían detenido frente a la entrada de su casa y él la había hecho que lo mirara a los ojos, que fácilmente podía perderse en aquel par de cielos azules que eran aquellos, y no pudo resistirse a probar aquellos tiernos y dulces labios en un apasionado beso

-Excepto la de atrapar a Saint Tail – dijo ella sonriente después de que la falta de oxígeno se hiciera inminente tratando de provocar al chico.

-Esa promesa también la cumpliré – dijo Daniel desviando la mirada para abrir la puerta, aquello si que sorprendió a la pelirroja ya que regularmente siempre que hablaban del tema Saint Tail, terminaban discutiendo. Y la decisión de sus palabras la intimidaron un poco a sabiendas de lo que significaba que la descubriera.

Pero el chico la volvió a la realidad cuando la tomo de la mano y ambos entraron al hogar de él.

Los hermanos siguieron platicando un rato en el cuál Gen prácticamente le relato de inicio a fin, la historia del anime a Jaz y también las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes. Cuando al fin terminaron, y eso por que Gen dio por concluidas las explicaciones; se dedicaron a esperar en la sala al arribo de Mimi y Daniel, para juntos esperar al papá del último por posibles noticias sobre la aún desaparecida Lara Auger.

**Notas del autor: Bueno, pues con esto termino la re-editación de este fic ke he decidido retomar despues de tanto tiempo. Para los ke ya habían leido este fic, los cambios fueron unas cuantas correciones de ortografia y principalmente el cambio de nombre en las 2 hermanas Auger. Ahora si, continuo en el acto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ke espero este siendo de su agrado. Sin más ke decir ¡¡hasta el proximo capítulo!!**

Pero su pesar fue cuando él susodicho llegó, sin noticias sobre ella. Comieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que el detective se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse seguramente de vuelta a su trabajo.

-¿Entonces no saben nada de ella? – el temor de Gen era claro, lo cual no ayudaba a Jaz en su propio estado de ánimo.

-No, hasta ahora no hay noticias de una chica como la que describes… Ni en hospitales, ni en las jefaturas de policía… - ante esto Jaz no soporto más y subió desesperadamente a la planta alta de la casa entre sollozos. Así que Gen decidió ir a consolarla…

-Espera… - Gen sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear vio para su sorpresa a Daniel – Creo que será mejor que yo hable con ella, mi papá es algo insensible al dar este tipo de noticias – agregó mientras al detective Astro le salía una gota en la cabeza y reía tímidamente.

-Debe estar devastada, ella y Lara son prácticamente inseparables – Gen miró a Daniel esperando así poder encontrar algo de esperanza, su pesar no era para menos.

-No te preocupes…- Daniel trataba de animar un poco al chico antes de ir escaleras arriba en busca de la castaña.

Mimi miraba la escena entre enternecida por la postura de su novio, quien regularmente no es así y abatida por el pesar que debían sentir los 2 chicos Auger. Vio desaparecer a Daniel por las escaleras y entonces volvió su atención al moreno, sabía que pasaba por un mal momento pero debía preguntarle, ahora que estaban solos; ya que el papá de Daniel le avisó a ella que saldría y no quiso interrumpir más.

-Gen… yo… - miraba apenada al chico, que solo levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa melancólica. Vaya que aquello le resultaba sumamente incómodo a la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, entiendo que quieras hablar conmigo sobre ello… - se acercó al sillón de la sala y la invito a sentarse a su lado, cosa que ella hizo sin dejar de observarlo. Ahora que lo notaba mejor, Gen le causaba una extraña mezcla de seguridad y temor… - Y antes de que comiences a interrogarme… Déjame aclararte que no te diré como sé tu secreto… y que también lo sabe mi hermana – Gen vio que la chica intentaba preguntarle pero él le alzo la palma de la mano, deteniéndola –Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero déjame terminar… - Gen estaba extrañamente tranquilo, aún no creía tener frente a él a la autentica Mimi Cardona, pero el hecho de saber a Lara perdida y el desconcierto sobre lo que estaba sucediendo lo hacían sacar la seriedad que le era característica – Ambos sabemos que eres Saint Tail, y que es Sara la que te encomienda las misiones para ayudar a la gente, robas para hacer el bien. Pero ni mi hermana ni yo le diremos esto absolutamente a nadie, y mucho menos a Daniel…

-Él nunca debe saber quien soy yo… - respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que debía desconfiar del moreno, cosa que no hallo y se tranquilizo un poco, hasta que escuchó lo que Gen le respondió.

-En eso te equivocas…

-Pero dijiste que…

-Los secretos tarde o temprano se revelan Mimi, y no siempre por que alguien más los saque a la luz… -completó al ver el semblante preocupado de ella- Sabes que Daniel terminara por enterarse… y la mejor manera de que lo haga es que tú seas quien se lo diga… explicarle toda la verdad… es lo mejor que puedes hacer Mimi.

-Pero no puedo…

-Sabes perfectamente bien que sí, ni siquiera Sara te reprocharía el que dejaras de ayudar a los demás; al contrario, a ella solo le importa tu felicidad.

-¿Conoces a Sara?

-No en persona, pero de alguna manera si la conozco.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros? – aquella era su mayor incertidumbre desde que noto como el chico parecía conocerla como solo ella misma…

-Eso no puedo decírtelo… lo siento – él la abrazo tratando así de reconfortarla, era increíble poder abrazarla… -Solo piensa en lo que te dije… no eres egoísta al anteponer tus sentimientos por Daniel a la misión de St. Tail de ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

-Yo… - simplemente el chico parecía leer sus pensamientos, y ella ya no podía evitar que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Saber que tarde o temprano aquellas noches divertidas se acabarían le dolía, pero no tanto como el saber que Daniel tal vez no la perdonaría.

-Escúchame… -dijo él limpiándole delicadamente aquellas lágrimas, le tomo el mentón suavemente y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos – Si tú se le explicas todo, estoy seguro que él entenderá, sabes que él te ama.

Cuando Daniel entro a su cuarto, solo vio a Jaz arrodillada en el centro del mismo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Sabes que aparecerá… - Jaz se asustó un poco pero se relajó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Nosotras… nunca habíamos estado separadas tanto tiempo – cuando Daniel se dio cuenta ya tenía a la chica llorando sobre su pecho y sin saber bien como, él la rodeo con sus brazos. Si bien él había subido a verla, fue por que Mimi extrañamente le pidió que lo dejara a solas con Gen… pero ya después averiguaría de eso. Al ver a la castaña en ese estado no sabía muy bien que hacer, hablar de sentimientos no era precisamente su fuerte.

-Te prometo que la encontrare… sana y salva – fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente para tratar de calmarla un poco.

-Tengo tanto miedo de que algo le pase… No se que sería de mi si ella me falta.

-Nada de eso sucederá… por que cuando yo prometo algo, siempre lo cumplo ¿sabías?

-Excepto el atrapar a Saint Tail ¿no? – Jaz vio que su comentario molesto mucho al chico, cosa que solo corroboraba lo que su hermano le había comentado. Era extraño saber tanto de alguien a quién apenas has comenzado a tratar.

Después de aquello, solo el silencio acompañaba a los 2 chicos… En el momento en que Gen le explico a la chica lo que el creía que pasaba, al saber que estaban dentro de un anime supuso que las cosas terminarían bien, que Lara aparecería sana y salva… pero el semblante sombrío de su hermano le dijo todo lo contrario y aunque lo deseo, no pudo desahogarse con él pensando que no debía distraerlo, que tal vez encontraría la solución a aquello y para ello necesitaba concentrarse en ello; y no sería ella quien le distrajera. Pero el peso de todo era demasiado, y ahí estaba Daniel… Gen le dijo que no era precisamente muy sentimental, pero con que solo la escuchara para ella bastaba.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la capilla? – Fue Daniel quien rompió el silencio al ver que ella dejaba de llorar - Tal vez ahí te tranquilices un poco mejor. – ella se separó del chico, se limpió las lágrimas y solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Daniel...- ante esto el chico se sonrojo un poco.

-Yo… yo no hice nada – dijo al tiempo que miraba al suelo y se alborotaba un poco el pelo, en un claro signo de incomodidad.

-Me escuchaste, y me acompañaste… Y eso para mi es mucho… - sin pensarlo mucho, Jaz le beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación a sabiendas de que dejaba a un chico de un color rojo tomate con aquello.

Cuando estuvo a 3 escalones de llegar a la planta baja, escuchó la voz de su hermano…

-Sabes que él te ama. – Entonces la castaña ya sabía de que iba la plática pero prefrió quedarse a seguir escuchando. – ¿Por que no terminas de bajar las escaleras Jaz?- De no ser por que fue descubierta, sin otro remedio que terminar de aparecer en la sala no sin maldecir el súper-oído del chico.

-Daniel sugirió que fuéramos a una capilla – dijo ella frente a Mimi y Gen que la miraban expectantes.

-No sería mala idea…

-Entonces que esperamos – apresuró Mimi.

-¿A que tu novio termine de bajar las escaleras? – se escucho decir al pelinegro sonriente haciendo que todos rieran por el comentario, amenizando así un poco aquel ambiente algo pesado que se sentía.

Y así fue como los 4 chicos emprendieron el camino hacia la capilla, donde seguramente estaría Sara; bajo el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, señalándoles que pronto anochecería.

**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos!! Bien, pues aki termina la re-editación ke le he hecho a este fic. Los cambios básicamente fueron el cambio de los nombres de las hermanas Auger, y algunas correciones ortograficas ke note en el proceso de releer mi propio escrito P. Dicho esto, pido enomres disculpas a akellos y akellas ke estban siguiendo este fic, ke por distintas razones deje abandonado. Pero ahora he vuelto!! Para el agrado de pocos y el horror de la mayoria jaja. Ahora viene la actualización ke he hecho para este fic con el siguiente capítulo: La misión.**

**Sin más ke decir, nos vemos pronto!!**


	6. La misión

_**DESEO CONCEDIDO**_

**Capítulo 6.- La misión**

El cielo era una extraña y a la vez maravillosa mezcla de tonalidades entre rojo, naranja y amarillo; dejando ver un hermoso paisaje cuando los últimos rayos del Sol bañaban con su luz naranja las copas de los árboles, cuyas hojas se mecían suavemente al ritmo de un compás silencioso, creado por una sutil y relajante brisa.

Aquella sensación de paz no paso desapercibida para los 4 chicos que caminaban tranquilos, pero con paso raudo; atravesando aquel parque para llegar a su destino, el cual ya podían vislumbrar a lo lejos. Aunque todos con motivos distintos.

Daniel y Mimi caminaban delante del grupo de manera _muy de novios _según palabras de Gen, mientras que él y Jaz les seguían un poco más rezagados ya que según ella, sus amigos _tienen derecho a algo de intimidad_.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Jaz... – trataba Gen de calmar a su hermana, procurando que sus amigos no los escucharan.

-¡Es que yo quiero ayudar! Lo que me pides va en contra de mi forma de ser – discernía la chica mientras ese extraño brillo volvía a aparecer en sus ojos chocolate.

-Escúchame bien Jaz… - le espeto Gen quien ya estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, cosa notoria al detenerse bruscamente y tomar a su hermana por los brazos quedando frente a frente – Ya tenemos bastante con lo de Lara como para que tus locuras nos metan en más problemas, así que lo que se te haya ocurrido hace rato o ahora ¡olvídalo! – el énfasis en la última palabra no daba lugar a discutir, según el chico.

-Pues tu bien que ya le metiste un susto a la pobre de Mimi – respondió Jaz igual de molesta que el moreno, quien había olvidado lo suspicaz que podía ser la chica cuando se trataba de romances.

-Pero eso fue para comprobar que todo esto no era una coincidencia- le refutó Gen, mientras que ya había soltado a su hermana y seguían caminando.

-Pues será el sereno pero si tu te metiste ¿por que yo no puedo?

-Esta bien – Jaz ya se sentía victoriosa en aquella discusión, que tratándose de los hermanos Auger, era raro que durara tan poco; no por nada los Auger eran conocidos por ser testarudos en grado máximo – Pero tendrás que prometerme 3 cosas – la cara de victoria de Jaz terminó varios kilómetros bajo tierra.

-¿Que cosas? – pregunto Jaz sabiendo que, o aceptaba o la "charla" llegaría a niveles para temer.

-En primera, como sea que quieras intervenir… nada de obligar a Mimi a revelar su secreto ya que solo hay una de dos, o ella se lo dice a Daniel o él lo descubre ¡pero solo por iniciativa de ellos! – a Jaz le molestaba el énfasis que Gen pone con lo último que dice, siempre dando a entender que eso no se discutía.

-De acuerdo – acepto de buena gana –_Eso aún no me impide hacer lo que tengo planeado querido hermano _–pensó para sí.

-Segundo, ahora que lleguemos con Sara, si en algún momento vez que ella y Mimi se van a platicar a solas… tendrás tú que distraer a Daniel para…

-Para que puedas escuchar su plática entiendo... – completó la castaña – Aunque se supone que estando dentro de un anime que tú conoces deberías saber que sucede sin andar de chismoso.

-Te recuerdo que en el anime no aparecemos nosotros. – fue la obvia respuesta – Y tercero… Nada de mostrar tus objetos o magia a Mimi ni querer hacer equipo con St. Tail.

-¿Queeeeé? – el volumen de su voz ante la indignación de Jaz no paso desapercibido para los novios, quienes volteando alarmados solo vieron a Gen abrazando a Jaz, aunque no veían la cara de ella. Dudaron en ir con ellos un momento pero no lo creyeron conveniente, seguro era algo de hermanos pensaron.

-Te conozco demasiado bien hermanita – le susurró al oído aún sin soltarla – Esto no es un juego, es real aunque sea un mundo de un anime – Agregó al soltarla mientras caminaban y ella no dejaba de hacer una cara de puchero tal cual niña pequeña, y sin que él pudiera sonreír.

-Sigo diciendo que esos chicos son raros – comentaba por enésima vez el pelinegro, quien tomaba la mano de su novia, cosa que venía haciendo recientemente ya que su idea de las parejas románticas no había cambiado mucho. Aunque para ambos ya era una proeza hacer algo tan simple de manera tan natural, más con la forma de ser de él.

-Que desconfiado eres. – Daniel se molesto un poco ante la risilla de Mimi- Ya te dije que siendo extranjeros es algo natural que sean raros…

-No es eso… Más Genaro, creo que sabe más de lo que dice, ni siquiera nos aclararon como terminaron uno a mitad del parque y la otra en el patio de tu casa.

-No puedes esperar que te digan todo su historial… - el tono de Mimi era un poco más cuidadoso, y valla que el moreno sabe algo que no le quiere decir a Daniel, algo aún incomprensible para la pelirroja –Eres muy desconfiado y aun así…

Pero Daniel ya no quiso saber más de chicos nuevos, cosa que Mimi noto cuando él la calló con un dulce beso. Y como fue auténticamente robado sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo.

-De saber que te pones así de hermosa cuando te robo un beso, lo haría más seguido – comento el sonriente y ¿romántico?

-Daniel… - y ahora fue ella quien tomo por sorpresa los labios del chico. En uno de esos tantos besos que se daban, demostrándose sin palabras todo el amor que se tienen, olvidándose del resto del mundo. Tanto que no notaron un par de cosas; que ya estaban a la entrada de la capilla de la escuela, además de que una jovencita usando hábitos blancos los veía sonriente sin muchos ánimos de interrumpir su momento.

Pero los Auger que apenas notaron la melosa escena no pudieron evitar sonreír melancólicamente, ya que ambos ahora sabían que a pesar de todo el amor que se tienen, el secreto de Mimi podría acabar con eso. Aunque ellos tratarían de evitarlo… muy a su manera. Al estar frente a la escena, fue Gen quien rompió el encanto.

-Supongo que es usted la hermana Sara… - comentó Gen hacia la novicia, pero claramente siendo escuchado por los 2 azorados y sonrojados jóvenes, quienes aún se tomaban de la mano a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas.

-Así es, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – respondió ella en su tono siempre afable y sonriendo.

-Si, me gustaría poder platicar con usted – y así fue como entró junto con Sara dejando a Jaz haciendo un claro mal tercio y muy incomodo para ella. Cosa que solucionó rápido…

-Bueno, pues yo entraré a rezar un poco… - y sin esperar respuesta entro al recinto, solo para estar lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar nada de ninguna plática.

-¿Sabes de donde conoce a Sara? – preguntó intrigado Daniel.

-No… no lo sé. – Mimi parecía consternada por algo.

-Tú también has estado muy rara desde que llegaste hoy a mi casa ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó en claro tono de preocupación y sobreprotección.

-No, no es nada… - y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer a Mimi fue empezar una nueva ronda de besos, eso era lo único que distraía a Daniel de su objeto de investigación. Aunque esta vez se alejaron de la entrada, ya que dos personas besándose justo a la entrada de la casa de dios no era una idea muy atrayente que digamos. Mientras adentro se daba una plática que increíblemente desconcertaba a Sara, algo imposible de lograr… hasta ahora.

-¿Como te llamas?- la posición de Sara era defensiva después de que el moreno comenzará siendo tan directo.

-Genaro Auger… Y no creo que pueda averiguar mucho de mí – agregó con una misteriosa sonrisa – Pero antes que nada quiero aclarar sus dudas como hice con Mimi.

-Le escuchó…- alentó Sara.

-Mi hermana Jaz, la chica que estaba conmigo –aclaró- también lo sabe. Pero no le diremos nada a nadie, y menos a Daniel; y tampoco sabrán como nos enteramos de esto. Y si me lo permites, solo queremos ser sus amigos; no pretendemos nada, excepto buscar a nuestra hermana… - agregó esto último cambiando la sonrisa que había mantenido por una expresión triste.

-Confiemos en que el señor les ayudara a encontrarla – extrañamente Genaro le transmitía confianza.

-Muchas gracias hermana, y… - dudo un momento mientras se incorporaba, ya que estaba en arrodillado – Se que no necesito pedírselo… pero tranquilice a Mimi por favor; no fue mi intención asustarla. – Y sin esperar respuesta, aunque no la hubiera recibido por la sorpresa en que dejo a la chica, se retiró hasta llegar donde su hermana.

-Ya sabes que hacer… - le dijo sin detenerse hacia la puerta. Al salir vio muy ocupados a Mimi y Daniel, cosa que aprovechó.

-Tú debes ser Jazzury ¿cierto? – Escuchó la castaña justo después de que procedía a retirarse del lugar, ella solo asintió – ¿Y sabes sobre…?

-Si, sé del secreto de Mimi. Y por favor, llámame Jaz – respondió imaginando la pregunta de la que, por lo que sabía, es la mejor amiga de la susodicha. – Pero ya mi hermano le aclaro que no diremos nada a nadie.

-No los conozco pero sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y sepan que tienen todo mi apoyo- aquello desconcertó un poco a Jaz, pero decidió callar mientras ambas chicas salían del lugar. Y al localizar su amiga, con todo su pesar e incomodidad tuvieron que interrumpir el momento romántico. Así fue como Sara terminó en aquel bonito lago con Mimi mientras Jaz se quedaba con Daniel preguntándole más sobre su historia.

-Genaro y Jazzury Auger saben que eres St. Tail – comenzó la castaña.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? – la aparente calma de su amiga no le ayudaba en nada a la pelirroja.

-No veo razón para no estarlo, por lo que a mi respecta, no serán indiscretos con esto así que tranquilízate amiga… - aquella sonrisa provocó lo deseado en su amiga.

-¿Y te dijo como se enteró? – esa era la gran incógnita.

-No y sus razones tendrá, pero eso no me preocupa por ahora – el tono de Sara le dijo a Mimi que esta conversación tomaría un rumbo muy conocido por ella.

-Otra misión ¿cierto?

-Hoy por la mañana…

**FLASH BACK**

Sara estaba finalizando sus rezos, cuando notó una presencia a la entrada de la capilla por lo que rápidamente terminó y observó la figura de un hombre de pelo negro aparentemente de unos 40 años, gordito y de poca estatura que parecía indeciso en entrar. Así que Sara optó por ir a platicar con él por el semblante triste que tenía.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? – ante aquella pregunta, el hombre la vio a los ojos y prácticamente se tiro a sus pies llorando.

-Hermana… no se que hacer…

-Tranquilícese…- comenzó después de recuperarse ante la repentina acción ayudando a incorporarse al hombre – Si quiere puede decirme lo que le pasa… - Ante la sonrisa de la chica, el hombre aún sollozando decidió desahogarse.

-¿Escuchó ya sobre el robo al museo de Seika? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al altar del fondo del lugar.

-Sí, escuché que varios objetos fueron robados de la sala principal a pesar de la seguridad del lugar.

-Yo ayude en ese robo… - decía el hombre arrepentido, viendo que no fue interrumpido decidió decir todo – Otros 4 hombres y yo fuimos los que robamos todo lo de la sala principal. Verá hermana, yo soy parte del equipo que instaló todas las medidas de seguridad del lugar. No sé como pero el jefe de esa banda dio conmigo y me amenazó con matar a mi esposa y mis 2 niñas si no le ayudaba a desactivar las alarmas y demás seguridad del museo. Así que le ayude, pero esa noche, cuando íbamos saliendo con lo robado; tropecé con una chica; la cual despertó y nos vio… por lo que el jefe decidió retenerla ya que era testigo… y eso ya es secuestro y mi conciencia no me permite vivir en paz con eso…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-…Ellos vigilan a su familia y como comprenderás, no puede ir con la policía, además de que él también sería arrestado. Solo ha intentado tratar a aquella chica lo mejor que puede, pero ya la situación se le hizo insoportable.

-Ya veo… Esta bien Sara, acepto la misión… Saint Tail verá la forma de hacerles pagar por todas sus fechorías.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es desenmascarar a los ladrones, salvar a la chica y que nuestro amigo y su familia no tengan ningún problema.

-Será algo difícil… -pensó detenidamente en todos los objetivos.

-Eh investigado y ya se donde están escondidos, y por lo que sé planean irse de la cuidad mañana por la noche.

-Eso me da tiempo suficiente para enviar la nota a Daniel… - Mimi ya comenzaba a planear el método de entrega.

-Pero no puede ir la policía, la familia del señor y la chica correrían peligro.

-Es cierto, supongo que no le diré a Daniel el lugar exacto – ahora había que pensar mejor sobre la nota de esta ocasión.

-Hay otra cosa Mimi… - el semblante de Sara se volvió más serio – La chica que tienen cautiva… la chica se llama Lara Auger.

**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos!! Primero ke nada pido unas enormes disculpas a todos akellos ke habían seguido este fic cuando lo comence hace tiempo. Por muchas razones lo deje, pero he decidido retomarlo y terminarlo esta vez, incluso ya voy pensando en la continuación jeje. En fin, ke les parecio este capitulo?? Las cosas se estan poniendo emocionantes ahora ke se sabe de la nueva misión de Saint Tail y donde estaba metida Lara. Una misión dificiíl no creen?? Espero les haya gustado y a los ke me tengan piedad, dejar algun review jeje. Tratare de ke proximamente los capis sean un poco mas largos P Mientras tanto, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo: La naturaleza Auger.**


	7. La naturaleza Auger

_**Para akellos ke creian ke esta historia kedaria muerta, se ekivocaron, aunke tarde mucho y sean capis cortos, le sprometo ke esta historia sera teminada. Y les pido una disculpa a akellas personas ke leian este inconcluso fic esperando continuación y solo me resta decirles, ke aki la tienen.**_

**Capítulo 7.- La naturaleza Auger**

El cielo ya estaba siendo tapizado de pequeñas y blancas luces que brillaban con todo su esplendor, pero sin competir con el hermoso resplandor plateado que el satélite del planeta ofrecía a sus habitantes. Aunque esta bella imagen era lo que menos les preocupaba a dos chicos, quienes se veían atrapados entre la desesperación por su hermana "extraviada", y la incertidumbre de que pasaría con ellos y su situación tan… peculiar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba la chica Auger a su hermano, habían aprovechado que "el par de tortolitos" se estaba despidiendo para alejarse un poco y hablar.

-Mañana Saint Tail tendrá una misión…

-Perfecto…- susurró la chica para si misma.

-…a la que sabes que no deberemos ir. – Terminó el moreno al escuchar a su hermana.

-Oh Gen, no podrás impedírmelo- le reto Jaz para justo después recordar sus nuevas habilidades y tomara instintivamente el libro que llevaba en el bolsillo y la llave en su cuello; o eso pensaba hacer por que ya ambos objetos estaban ahora en las manos de Gen. – ¡Devuélveme eso! – le espetó al percatarse de aquel hurto de sus nuevas posesiones.

-No por que si ahora apenas y puedo calmar tus ánimos de participar, si supieras todo no lo dudarías y no quiero que nada te pase.

-¿Saber todo de que? – ante esa pregunta Gen se dio cuenta del error garrafal de haber dicho lo último en voz alta.

-Nada.

-Genaro Auger, me dirás en este momento que me ocultas- el enojo de Jaz aumentaba rápidamente ante la indignación de cómo la estaba tratando su hermano.

-Los malos en cuestión… tienen a Lara. – Gen en el acto le tapo la boca a Jaz, apenas ahogando su grito. – Será mejor que te calmes si quieres que te deje hablar. – le indicó de un modo tan sereno que pareciera que Gen hablaba de cualquier persona menos de su hermana. Esperó unos momentos y cuando su hermana asintió le dejo hablar.

-Pues con mayor razón DEBO participar en esa misión. Además conociéndote tú ya tienes pensado actuar.

-Es mi deber protegerte…

-¡Protegerme! ¡Eso es ridículo!- la explosión que hizo Jaz ante la indignación y la frustración que sentía de milagro no fue escuchada por nadie más- Esta bien que seas mi hermano y todo; pero por si ya lo olvidaste Lara también es mi hermana, y si tengo la oportunidad de librarla del horrible lugar donde debe estar no dudes en que lo haré – Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento- ¡¡Quiero mis cartas de vuelta!!

-No

-¡Pero…!

-¡Escúchame!- Gen había elevado la voz, cosa que solo significaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. – Piensa hermana, tú tienes la magia de las Jaz Cards, pero no sabemos si tu magia sea efectiva contra las armas de verdad, no olvides que esto es realidad aunque sea un mundo conocido como un anime para nosotros. A diferencia mía, tú no eres inmune a las balas.

-Entonces tú vas a quedarte con toda la diversión, ¡ni lo sueñes Genaro Auger! Con o sin tu permiso yo voy a buscar a Lara... ¡es mi hermana! - dijo Jaz también muy alterada.

-No sin que te expongas.- Ante esto, y a sabiendas que ninguno cedería. Jaz solo estiró su brazo en señal silenciosa de querer de vuelta sus pertenencias. Gen se le quedó viendo unos instantes.

-Vete a casa de Mimi, yo iré luego con Daniel- y sin esperar respuesta, el chico desapareció a supervelocidad. Sabía que Jaz lo asesinaría después, pero había algo que debía hacer.

Jaz increíblemente, en ese momento no estalló.

-Pensé que tu hermano estaba contigo- aquella voz sobresaltó a la chica. -Disculpa no quería asustarte- se disculpó rápidamente Mimi.

-Fue a estar un rato solo, me dijo que después iba a la casa de Daniel.

-Entonces será mejor que nosotras también nos vallamos.

Ambas chicas emprendieron el viaje de pocas calles hacia la casa de los Cardona mientras ambas pensaban en aquello y aquellos que les preocupaban; siendo motivos distintos, sus pesares al final eran por una persona a la que cada una ama y estima mucho.

************************

-¡Odio cuando mi hermano se pone en ese plan! – gritaba Jaz en un intento por desahogarse y los únicos que estaban sufriendo los estragos de este desahogo eran Rubí y Mimi, las chicas y la mascota se encontraban en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Pero ni siquiera me has dicho que te dijo o que te hizo- trató de calmarla Mimi, mientras una gota grande le aparecía.

-…-Ante esa pregunta Jaz cayó en cuenta que no podría decirle la verdad a Mimi, por lo que se serenó y fue a sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.- Me trata como a una niña…- la gota de Mimi solo crecía, entonces Jaz entendió de que se trataba, y es que es una niña en apariencia-…Gen es mayor que yo aunque no lo parezca, y siempre nos sobreprotege a Lara y a mi; pero odio que me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Es lindo saber que alguien te cuide de esa manera ¿no crees?- El semblante de Mimi cambió a uno melancólico, después de todo ella era hija única.

-Yo… no quise.

-Descuida, no le reprocho nada a mis padres, al contrario; me considero una persona muy feliz. Además ahora ya tengo alguien quien me cuide y con quien reñir- Terminó recordando al joven detective y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hablando de Astro Jr…-

-No insistas Jaz. ¿Sabes? Por más que tú y Gen sepan todo sobre mí, eso no significa que me comprendan, la mía es una situación muy difícil.

Pensando en lo dicho por Mimi, Jaz se dio cuenta que tenía razón. _N__o olvides que esto es realidad aunque sea un mundo conocido como un anime para nosotros_. Lo dicho por Gen implicaba demasiadas cosas, como la naturaleza humana y los sentimientos. Aunque ella sabía todo sobre la cobriza, aún no se había detenido a entenderla, tratar de comprender por lo que debía estar pasando. Si, era correspondida por el chico al que ama con todo su ser; sin embargo existe un secreto entre ellos; algo que no le permite a Mimi ser plenamente feliz.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se sintió rodeada por un abrazo, Jaz le demostraba que ahora la entendía un poco mejor y que estaba allí como su amiga. Para Mimi, era confortable tener alguien más con quien poder platicar de todo esto. No era que Sara no la comprendiera, es solo que a veces es bueno tener un hombro sobre el cual llorar… como hacía con Jaz en estos momentos.

Después de un rato en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Mimi, ambas bajaron a cenar ante el llamado de la señora Cardona. Luego de una cena agradable, entre los trucos del señor de la casa y las "peleas" entre los padres de Mimi; las 2 chicas regresaron al cuarto donde Rubí les esperaba, a ellas y su comida, que Jaz le sirvió con gusto.

-Saint Tail tiene una misión mañana…

**********************

En el hogar de los Astro, más específicamente en el cuarto del joven Daniel; la plática que tenían este y el moreno no era precisamente amena.

-Sigues sin responder ninguna de mis preguntas- le reprochaba Daniel a su invitado. Mientras Daniel estaba sentado en el centro del cuarto, Gen estaba de pie y dándole la espalda a su anfitrión, mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la pequeña ventana del mismo (N/A: aunque esta ventana no la mencioné en el Cap 2, si existe… si no sería un cuarto muy simple a mi parecer XD).

-No siempre tienes que saberlo todo.

-Y tú podrías dejar de darme respuestas evasivas.

-Te equivocas Daniel- entonces Gen volteó a ver al pelinegro. –Piénsalo. Se que como buen detective siempre vas en busca de la verdad, siempre quieres desvelar los secretos de la gente. Sin embargo, si los secretos existen es por algo… A veces uno no oculta las cosas por gusto, si no por que siente que así debe ser.

-¿Entonces por que no me dices la verdad sobre ti y tú hermana?- inquirido Daniel nuevamente.

-Por que, mi estimado detective, simplemente no me creerías. – Y Gen volvió de nuevo su mirada al cielo -Nunca olvides que un secreto tiene su razón para ser eso, un secreto. Y que cuando descubres uno, también debes tomar en cuenta el _por que_ era un secreto. No siempre es por que no confían en uno o se quieren burlar de uno; a veces incluso, la persona mantiene el secreto por que piensa en uno. Te repito, un secreto a veces tiene su razón valida de ser.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos chicos se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

Daniel pensaba mucho en las palabras del moreno, tenía razón. Sin embargo, un secreto implicaba mentir, ocultar cosas… y eso es algo que él simplemente no podía admitir, siempre es mejor la verdad… aunque duela.

Gen no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero se sentía en la obligación de intentar hacer algo por Daniel y Mimi.

*****************

La luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, mientras el silencio de la noche era roto en 2 lugares distintos a la vez. Dos hogares distintos, de los cuales podía observarse en cada uno, una sombra alejarse rápida y sigilosamente.

_**Pues aki termina este capi, espero pronto traerles algo mas. Muchas gracias a akellos ke me han dejado reviews. Para ser sincero no habia pensado en eso de ke Lara debío haber estado con Sara, ke era lo ke uno se esperaba, yo lo pense más por otras cosas jejejeje. Sobre el don de Lara, ya se vera pronto. Y para los ke piensan ke ya son muchos capitulos sin nada de acción, en el siguiente capi tendremos la primera actuación de Saint Tail en esta historia, y no; no sera para el rescate de Lara si eso creian.**_

_**Pronto el proximo cap y espero ke este les haya gustado. Saludos lecores!!!!! y dejen reviews ke no os cuesta nada =P  
**_


End file.
